


Too Good to Be True

by MoonlightVampiress



Category: Gravitation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightVampiress/pseuds/MoonlightVampiress
Summary: Sometimes things in life are not always what they seem. Love makes people not realize things before they are too late.  A look into someone's private diary.





	Too Good to Be True

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Gravitation nor do I make money off this fic.
> 
> Pairing: Its a surprise... maybe... I don't know. Guess and let me know if you guessed right :)
> 
> Warning: Character Death. Remember this is written as entries in a PRIVATE diary, not public actions completely. Diaries do not say how people would act in person. A private diary isn't always written perfectly either, but for the most part there are not any issues. 1st person p.o.v.

  
July 16th  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I think I have found the perfect person, but I can't tell you who it is yet. I think they can change my life for the better and help me to feel the love I think I have been missing all this time. Strange? Yes, I know, but finally I can have a taste of that happiness I see everyone else having. I can have it for myself. I wont feel so alone and so out of place. We can go on dates and things out together in public once we are sure it will last. Isn't that great? Finally, someone who I don't feel like I am hiding from.  
  
~  
  
August 5th  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
We have been dating for two weeks and I feel like I am floating on clouds. He said he might be in love with me and I admitted to being in love with him. That's more than I had ever hoped for. I know when you are dating you are supposed to be happy and giddy expecting the other person to love you or at least fall in love with you. That is how its supposed to be isn't it? Love to its fullest. I feel like dancing around right now, but then people would think I was just really weird not that I care.  
  
~  
  
September 23rd  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I can't believe this! I just found out that he has another lover. Another person who wants him as much as I do. I feel betrayed and yet I am not. I don't feel betrayed because I know that his love for me will prevail. That he will want to stay with me no matter what. What's going on between him and that other guy is purely lust as I know what we have is in fact true love. I am sure he will see that the guy isn't worth his time and I am not leaving him. I do not want to pass up this chance.  
  
~  
  
October 10th  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Ok. I was definitely right not to worry. He came back to me saying the other guy wasn't what he wanted. I was so happy that day. He gave me a kiss and told me how much he loved me and was glad I was his. This is so perfect. We went to a hotel and cuddled while watching movies and eating pizza. He kissed me out of the blue and until now I had been skeptical to have sex with him. Not because I didn't want to and best believe I wanted to more than anything, but I was worried he'd leave me for good. I made a promise to myself not to have sex until I was sure and right now I have never been more sure. I let him have me and I thought fireworks went off some where. Yes, I know its cliche, but how could anyone not want to be with their lover?  
  
~  
  
November 30th  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
We are currently out doing shopping in disguises for Christmas. There are some sales today, not like it matters to either of us, but its nice to know if something we had been planning on getting one of our family and friends turned out to be on sale I guess. Just because we have money we shouldn't waste it or so he says. I didn't care either way. I was spending time with him and that was all that mattered. There was just something about him that continued to make my heart pound and my head light every time we were together.  
  
~  
  
December 25th  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
We are spending the holidays together at a nice resort not too far from Tokyo. There were some natural hot springs there and we had decided on getting a room that led out to a private one. It was mainly to stop people from calling tabloids I guess not like I cared. It was here I realized that we never actually went on a date in public. Sure we went out with disguises, but if we are in love then why can't we let our relationship become public. Sure we both would be followed constantly, but wasn't that a small price to pay for happiness.  
  
I had asked him about it today and he told me that we will talk about it later. What is he trying to hide? I just didn't understand. I thought we were connecting really well. I must have looked really upset because he kissed me and told me not to worry and that we should enjoy the time we have privately with no annoying paparazzi. I had to agree with that. Those people were annoying to deal with.  
  
~  
  
January 7th  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
So its back to work of course for us both since all the holidays are now over. We still spend time together everyday since we live together now. I think its fantastic. Its nice being able to go home knowing you have a lover there with you. Work just seems easy when I think about how I am never going to come down from this high. I know other people are having problems and I want to feel bad for them, but I can't. Someone came to see me today and tried to tell me something was off about my lover, but it was fine since even they didn't know my lover was my lover. I told them that they were wrong and that my lover was perfect in every way.  
  
~  
  
February 14th  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Its Valentine's Day and I just got flowers and chocolate for a gift. I hope my lover likes the sexy little outfit I plan to wear for him later.  
  
Dinner is out on the table and the candlelight makes my lover look even more heavenly. We eat talking about our days while sipping on wine for the occasion. Afterwards, I ask him to wait outside our bedroom door and change before calling him in. He comes in to see me in a french maid outfit with a teaser whip in one of my hands.  
  
I love the smirk on his face when he comes over to me and gasp as he pushes me on to the bed. We play the role of naughty maid and sexy master. I am appreciative that we made sure our bedroom was at least sound proof. I wouldn't want anyone to have to deal with hearing me scream my lover's name in ecstasy as he took me again and again and again. I end up falling asleep with a satisfied look on my face glad that tomorrow was a day off.  
  
~  
  
March 4th  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today we went to an amusement park and I could not shake the feeling that we were being watched. We were wearing disguises, but it almost felt as if the other person knew exactly what to look for. I won't think about it too much. I was trying to enjoy my day at the park since I didn't get to go to them as much as I would have liked before. I brought home a huge dolphin he had won at one of the stands. I was happy about it though. I can't believe he actually took all that time to win such a lovely prize for me. So the moment we get home, I will have a lovely surprise for him. I think a naughty nurse outfit should do the trick.  
  
~  
  
April 18th  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I hate this. I keep hearing rumors about him and someone else I know. I don't want to think he is cheating on me with that person again. That person should just back off since he is mine. Don't people have any respect for others. I talked to my lover about it today and he just said not to listen to stupid rumors. I want them to stop, but since we still haven't made our relationship public or known to family and friends I couldn't say anything to the other person. It hurts me and I tell my lover everything about how it makes me feel. They promise they will tell the person to stop spreading lies and kissed me again. So now I am all smiles.  
  
~  
  
May 21st  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today was just a bad day though my lover made it all better at home. He brought me a pretty locket with our pictures in it that only he had the key to open. I found it to be one of the most romantic things ever and told him as such. He smiled at me and we had sex on our couch. It was a nice change of pace from the bedroom and it was some of the most mind blowing sex we have ever had. I told him I loved him again and said I wanted to be with him forever. To my surprise he agreed with me. This is becoming a good day very quickly.  
  
~  
  
June 19th  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
The rumors have finally stopped and I feel as though I can breathe easy again knowing that my lover took care of the problem. When I asked him about it, he told me not to worry about anything. He said he didn't want to see me upset. Isn't that so thoughtful? I know he loves me. He said maybe we could talk about making our relationship public after our one year anniversary. I hope so. I can't wait to tell the world about my wonderful lover.  
  
~  
  
July 16th - A memory a year after the dating started.  
  
My lover and I were able to take a vacation from our lives. It was our anniversary and we had decided to go spend it in this nice little cabin in the woods. It was far away from anything that could possibly take our focus away from one another and I was so happy for that. When we got to the cabin we had brought all our stuff in, started a fire in the fire place, unpacked and all. He said this was a private getaway and that no one knew we were here.  
  
I wish I would have realized the dangers in that statement, but I was so in love that I doubt I could have noticed.  
  
After dinner, he suggested we go for a walk through the woods. He said he knew how much I wanted to be able to go on one and thought this would be the perfect time before we came back for some fun. I had laughed when he winked and kissed me before we put our shoes on an left the house. It was fun and as we walked through the woods, he told me that he was happy to see I was wearing the locket. Of course I was wearing it. How could I not want to wear something from my lover? I loved our pictures inside of it as well and it made me feel so much more since he spent the time to get me something so thoughtful to show his love for me.  
  
The sun was starting to set and my lover pulled me close giving me a sweet seductive kiss in which he obviously dominated. Sex in the middle of the woods? Oh that would be so much fun. I was so into the kiss that I didn't hear the noise behind me. I did feel the sharp blade stabbing me in my back and another blade stabbing me in the front. I pulled back gasping as the blood pooled to the forest floor. My eyes were shocked and questioning as I fell back on the ground and got to see the face of my other attacker. It was the same person who my lover was accused of being with, the one who looked and seemed so much like me.  
  
How could he do this to me? I thought he loved me and he said he wanted me forever. Now, I was dying and no one would find me out here. I hate that I couldn't be happy and how much I let love blind me from seeing the truth. The last words I spoke before I spoke no more were: "Why? I love you... Shuichi."  Even with my last breath I still loved him.  
  
~Shuichi's P.O.V.~  
  
I looked at the body of my ex-lover and his glorious blonde hair before sighing and ripping the locket from his throat. "I loved you too, Tohma.", I say softly before pulling my new lover close to me and kissing him on the cheek. "Let's go back to the cabin." I smirk as my other lover shivers at the lick I give him to his ear before nodding.  
  
"Yes, I'm glad you are just mine again Shuichi.", Suguru said with a sweet smile before pulling the pink haired singer back towards the cabin he rented for them. This was a happy ending after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it. This story was written a few years or so ago. I wrote it as a challenge to see if I could write a story without giving away who was writing the diary entries. I hope I pulled it off. :) I only made it a teen rated one because there is nothing really descriptive or anything in it, but it was a bit much for g-rating in my opinion. 
> 
> This story, like all my other works, are cross posted underneath the names Moonlight Vampiress, MoonlightVampiress, and AidaLily.


End file.
